Hej, chyba zapomniałem ci się odpłacić za poprzedni sezon
Total Drama Recap: Island - Odcinek 2 Chris: Poprzednio w Total Drama Recap - Island powitaliśmy jeszcze raz 22 zawodników, którzy mają nadzieję na zdobycie głównej nagrody. Konflikty raczej pozostawały takie same, a chęć drugiej szansy pozwala już innym rozwinąć swoje skrzydła. Niestety, dla pierwszej osoby był to już koniec zabawy, mianowicie dla Beth, którą pogrążyła Courtney. Czy Courtney będzie nadal szła do celu po trupach? Wszystkiego dowiecie się oglądając Total Drama Recap: Island! (Czołówka) (Domek drużyny Wrzeszczących Okonii:) W jednym domku są Leshawna, Sadie, Bridgette, Lindsay i Courtney. Lindsay jest bardzo przykro z powodu eliminacji Beth. Sadie: Szkoda, że przegraliśmy ostatnie wyzwanie. Mogło być lepiej. Leshawna: Mamy do czynienia z dwulicową Heather. Eva też już zaczyna pokazywać swoje rogi. Courtney: Do czasu. Pamięta ktoś pierwszy sezon? Lindsay: Gdzie gadałaś przez cały czas, że masz obozowe doświadczenie, a tak naprawdę tylko się przemądrzałaś i denerwowałaś wszystkich? Courtney: Nie działaj mi na nerwy. Lindsay: To samo mogę powiedzieć na twój temat. Courtney: Dobra, ta głupia kretynka działa mi na nerwy. Trzaska drzwiami z hukiem. Lindsay: Właśnie. Można wiedzieć, dlaczego ona nie wyleciała, a Beth już tak? Bridgette: Sorki. Courtney jest moją przyjaciółką. Lindsay: A ja nią jestem? Bridgette: Tak, jasne. Lindsay: IIIII! To super! W drugiej części domku znajdowali się chłopacy tej drużyny - DJ, Geoff, Tyler, Trent i Harold. DJ i Geoff dogadywali się bez problemów. Geoff: Super mieć was w drużynie, ziomy! Przypomina mi się stara dobra Wawanakwa! DJ: Szkoda, że nie ma tu tylko Duncana. Harold: Mnie tam cieszy, gnębił mnie cały czas. Tyler zaczął ćwiczyć, używając sztangi. Jak wszyscy wiedzą, Tyler to Tyler i sztanga upadła mu na głowę. Harold wybuchnął śmiechem. Tyler: Aż takie to dla ciebie zabawne? Harold próbował pomóc chłopakowi. Harold: DJ? Geoff? Pomożecie mi? DJ: Jasne, brachu. Podnosi sztangę i Tyler wstaje. Trent natomiast rozmyśla o kimś. (Domek drużyny Zabójczych Susłów:) Gwen obudziła się. Heather: Kogo wybieramy na kapitana drużyny? Katie: Na pewno nie ciebie. Strasznie się rządzisz. Heather: Nawet siebie nie proponowałam. Uśmiecha się. Eva: Już widać, jak się do niej szczerzysz. Ja jestem kapitanką i mam gdzieś wasze zdanie. Heather: Ach tak? W takim razie ja proponuję Katie. Katie: Dzięki, ale nie chcę. Eva: I widzisz, łysolu? Czasem warto mnie posłuchać. Heather: Ej, ej, nie podskakuj mi tu babochłopie! Heather i Eva zaczęły na siebie warczeć. Gwen: A może byłaby to całkiem miła odmiana, jakby Eva była tu liderem zespołu? Eva: I widzicie? Ponura gotka ma rację! Heather: Dobra. Eva: Na początek, 20 pompek dla Heather! Heather: Za co? Eva: Za darmo. Nie będziesz podskakiwać do silniejszych. W kamperze chłopaków Owen zajadał się preclami. Owen: Ezekiel, chcesz trochę? Ezekiel: Jasne. Ezekiel chciał wziąć precla od Duncana, ale Duncan uderzył go w rękę. Ezekiel: Au! Duncan: Nie ma takiej opcji. Ten frajer niczego nie będzie dostawał. Ezekiel pokazuje f***a Duncanowi. Ezekiel: Nie denerwuj mnie przestępco, mogę ci pokazać, jaki jestem groźny! Duncan: Tak, będąc mutantem to prawie popuściłem ze strachu. (śmiech) Ezekiel nokautuje Duncana, podobnie jak Cody i Harold. Cody: To było niesamowite, stary! Justin: Racja. Powinien jeszcze raz tak oberwać za Courtney. Noah: Dajcie spokój temu lamusowi. Wystarczająco się upokorzył w Plejadzie Gwiazd. Justin przybił piątkę z Noah. Justin: Właściwie nie wiem, o co chodziło z naszym konfliktem na Wyspie. Noah: Chodziło tylko o przeciwieństwa, stary. Tak naprawdę nic do ciebie nie mam. Justin: Ja też. Owen: Fajnie Noah, że znalazłeś sobie kumpla. Noah: Wcale nie. Wybijam się tylko z niepowodzenia, jakim siebie "obdarowałem" w pierwszym sezonie. Owen: Hehe, ja byłem finalistą pierwszego sezonu. Chris : Zapraszam nasze kule armatnie na stołówkę, gdzie czeka was kolejne wyzwanie! Zawodnicy zjawili się już na stołówce. Owen: Mówię wam, na pewno będzie coś do jedzenia! Chris: Nie tym razem, Owen. Owen: To co robimy w stołówce? Chris: Potrzebuję po cztery osoby z każdej drużyny. Leshawna: Ty wybierasz czy my sami? Chris: A to już zależy od waszego gustu. Leshawna: To kto wybiera? Geoff: Mogę iść z Bridgette. Courtney: Mogę też wziąć udział w wyzwaniu? Lindsay: NIE. Ja idę z Leshawną. Chris: Myślałem bardziej o 2 chłopakach i 2 dziewczynach. Lindsay: To ja idę z Tylerem! Ju-hu! Tyler: Tak! Wygramy to razem z moją słodką Lindsay! Chris: A drużyna Susłów? Heather: Ja i-... Eva: A paniusia dokąd się wybiera? Duncan zaczyna się śmiać. Eva: Wybieram Duncana i siebie. Druga para jest ustalona przez tę dwulicową, apodyktyczną zołzę. Heather: Przeze mnie? Ktoś chce być ze mną w parze? Świerszcz. Izzy: Idę z... Owen: Wybierz mnie! Izzy: Ezekielem! Owen: Co? Noah: Co? Duncan znowu wybucha śmiechem, Eva mierzy go wzrokiem. Duncan: Yyy, ja myślę, że Ezekiel świetnie nadawałby się z nią w parze. Eva: Dobrze, Duncan. Tylko znajdę tobie odpowiednie zastępstwo. Następna scena. Duncan jest zamykany w kontenerze. Eva: Ty i śmietnik. Nieźle się zgraliście. Przybiła piątkę z Ezekielem i Gwen. Eva: To ja mogę z tym byłym mutantem, a jakaś dziewczyna... Izzy: Ja chcę Ezekiela! Eva: Dobra, to wezmę Noah, bo jesteśmy dobrze skoordynowani w pracy siła-mózg. Izzy: Spoko! Jego mózg też nam się przyda! Duncan (PZ): Co ta frajerka sobie myśli? Znowu chcesz odpaść, Eva? Mogę ci w tym pomóc! (Wyzwanie) Chef: Waszym wyzwaniem będzie wyciągnięcie coś ze śmietnika i podanie tego parze następnej, aby to zjadła. Oczywiście przeciwnej. Możecie rzygać, możecie dzwonić po gliny, ale to ma być zjedzone. To faceci będą jeść, a dziewczyny pilnować, żeby wasi mężczyźni nie uciekli. Eva: To po co były te pary? Chef wyjmuje z garderoby suknie ślubne. Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem. Chef: Zapraszam pierwszą parę, Evę i Noah! Eva i Noah podchodzą do Szefa. Ten ubiera je w suknie. Następna scena. Chef: Ogłaszam was mężem... i żoną! Każdy zaczyna się śmiać. Lindsay (PZ): Ojej! Ceremonia ślubna! Wreszcie powiem Tylerowi swoje "TAK!". Zaczęła płakać ze szczęścia. Lindsay, Eva, Bridgette i Izzy stoją już w sukniach ślubnych przed drzwiami. Chris: Lindsay i Eva do śmietników, Geoff i Ezekiel będą "karmieni", a Bridgette i Izzy pilnują drzwi. Każdy wykonał swoje polecenie, Tyler oraz Noah siedzieli na ławce. Chris: Zaczynamy od tego, że Lindsay i Eva będą musiały zanurkować w śmietniku, aby wydobyć jedzenie najbardziej normalne. Lindsay: Co? Ale jak ja wtedy powiem Tylerowi, że...- Nie dokończyła, bo Chris wepchnął ją do śmietnika. Chciał podejść do Evy, ale ta kopnęła go w kiwi i sama zanurkowała. Eva (PZ): Jeśli którakolwiek z moich koleżanek z siłowni będzie to komentowała, nie daruję jej tego płazem! Eva wyciągnęła talerz, Lindsay nadal buszuje w koszu. Eva daje Ezekielowi jedzenie. Eva: Starałam się wyciągnąć coś najmniej tłustego. Pomyśl, że to lody. Ezekiel: Nienawidzę lodów. Eva: A ja nienawidzę marudzących mężów. DO ROBOTY!!! Heather: *śmiejąc się* Pasowałabyś doskonale jako żona, która pracuje w kuchni... *Eva do niej podchodzi i ma zamiar jej coś zrobić* ...to znaczy się świetnie, że tak pilnujesz swojego małżonka. Ciekawe, ile będziecie mieć dzieci. Ezekiel próbował to zjeść, a Lindsay dała wreszcie Geoffowi posiłek. Geoff: Co tam upichciłaś, moja seksowna królowo? Bridgette: CO? Leshawna komentuje to facepalmem. Leshawna (PZ): Panie Boże, pozwól nam to wygrać i nie odesłać kolejnego zawodnika do domu. Bridgette: Geoff?! Czy ja się nie przesłyszałam. Moja seksowna królowo? I to do Lindsay? Lindsay: Wiesz, ja mam Tylera. Zaczęła go gonić, a Geoff rozpoczął ucieczkę. Chris: Ej no, w ten sposób nie ma frajdy! Gwen: Nikt nie widzi frajdy z takiego zbiegowiska. Bridgette wściekła goni Geoffa po polu, Ezekiel zmotywował się do szybszego jedzenia. Ezekiel: Skończyłem! Chris: Czas, aby to Noah wziął się do jedzenia. *odruch wymiotny Noah* Noah (PZ): Miałem problem z "żarciem" szaszłyków w Chinach, by zaimponować tej, której imienia nie wspomnę. Ona mi się cały czas kojarzy z tym śmietnikiem. *kolejny odruch wymiotny* Eva: Masz problem? Noah: Sama to zjedz, jeśli jesteś taka mądra. To jest okropne. Eva: Bardzo mi przykro, że chcę wygrać, więc jedz to, koleś, inaczej się strasznie wkurzę. Noah: O Jezu, już się zajadam. Wziął kawałek porcji i dławił się nią. Noah: Nie dam... Rady... W międzyczasie słyszą kłótnię między Bridgette a Geoff'em. Izzy nadal stała przy drzwiach, a nawet skubnęła ich kawałek. Noah: Co ty robisz? Izzy: Zajadam stres. O! Wyobraź sobie, że jest teraz drewno zamiast tego, co masz na talerzu. Noah: Rzeczywiście, twoje porąbane pomysły czasem się sprawdzają. Zaczyna jeść dalej. Bridgette targa Geoff'a za ucho. Bridgette: Nie życzę sobie takich tekstów. Courtney: Słuchaj. Przez to, że wybiegłaś, to jesteśmy mocno w tyle. Bridgette: To niby przeze mnie?! A słyszałaś, co on powiedział do Lindsay? My jesteśmy razem! To oczywiste, że on mnie zdradza! Lindsay: Wybaczone. Bridgette: Jedz to. Pcha go na stolik. Leshawna: Dziewczyno! Wyluzuj trochę! Bridgette: Jak przegramy, to z nami koniec. DJ: Spokojnie, Bridgette. Noah długo się już męczy, a za chwilę Tyler będzie jadł. Tylko Lindsay musi coś wyciągnąć dobrego z kosza. Lindsay: Przygotowałam... Na talerzu Geoff'a była czekolada. Geoff: Ooo, całkiem smaczna. Kiedy zaczął jeść smakołyk, Chris miał odruch wymiotny. Blondyn nie zauważył nawet, że zajada pleśń. Geoff skończył jeść czekoladę. Trent stał z wiadrem. Chris: Noah już kończy posiłek, a Tyler dopiero zaczyna. Tyler: Co to jest? Lindsay: Kurczak. Tyler otworzył szeroko oczy. Tyler: Ale... Leshawna: Nie pękaj! On już nie żyje! Courtney: Zjedz całego na raz i popij wodą! Lindsay postawiła obok niego szklankę z siuśkami. Leshawna dostała prawie zawału i szybko wylała zawartość szklanki. Eva: Jedz szybciej. Noah: Nie pośpieszaj mnie, kobieto. Izzy zjadła całe drzwi. Chris: O Boże... Szefie, patrz na to. Izzy bez przerwy wymiotuje w krzakach. Susły gorąco zachęcają Noah do jedzenia, Okonie tak samo. Tyler: Wszystko dla Lindsay! Wpycha całego kurczaka na raz i... połyka. Okonie: HURRA! Eva: Niech to szlag. Tyler: *beka* Bridgette: Bierz przykład z Tylera, Geoff. On przynajmniej nie zdradził Lindsay. Chris: Okonie zwyciężają! Susły się pozbywają jednego frajera. Ceremonia przy ognisku za godzinę, lepiej dobrze się zastanówcie. Eva rozmawia z Izzy i Noah. Eva: Słuchajcie, ja wiem, że dzisiaj nie wygraliśmy, ale myślę o zawiązaniu z wami sojuszu. Izzy: Super pomysł! Zaprośmy do niego jeszcze Owena, Gwen, Ezekiela, Katie, Cody'ego, Heather... Eva: O nie, nie, nie, nie. Im mniej osób tym lepiej będziemy się dogadywać. Na początku myślę, że możemy... Przerywa jej Heather. Heather: Co tam robicie? Eva: Nic, co powinno cię interesować. Raczej powiedz, w jakim celu ty tutaj przyszłaś. Heather: Zawiązujecie jakiś sojusz? Eva: Weź się nie wtrącaj w nieswoje sprawy. Twojego Ale-pozera nie ma, więc chociaż ty nie rób z siebie idiotki. Heather: Kto to mówi? Przerośnięty babochłop? Wywaliłam ciebie dwa razy, nie zmuszaj mnie, abym dokonała tego jeszcze raz. Eva: Do trzech razy sztuka. Za chwilę pożegnasz się z programem. Heather: Dobra, już idę. Lindsay całuje się z Tylerem na dworze. Bridgette rozmawia z Geoff'em. Bridgette: Zawiodłeś mnie, Geoff. Czemu jej to powiedziałeś? Geoff: Wybacz, kochanie. Chciałem się wczuć w roli męża, bo na tym polegało zadanie. Bridgette: O, faktycznie mnie poniosło. Jeszcze chwila i pożegnałabym się z programem. Tak ciebie przepraszam za moje zachowanie, misiu patysiu. Geoff: Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Każdemu puszczają nerwy. Kolejna całująca się parka. Trent w międzyczasie rozmawia z DJ'em. Trent: Jak tam u ciebie z dziewczynami? DJ: Nie wiem, która podoba mi się najbardziej. Co tam z Gwen? Trent: Możemy pogadać kiedy indziej. Znika. Courtney w międzyczasie robi sobie makijaż. Courtney: Gdyby nie to, że zmotywowałam Tylera, umoczylibyśmy. Bridgette mnie zdenerwowała dzisiejszym zachowaniem. Gwen położyła się na łóżku. Gwen: Jestem taka zmęczona. Straciłam już nawet rachubę czasu. Podchodzi do niej Duncan. Duncan: Co tam u ciebie słychać? Położył się na jej łóżku. Gwen: Słuchaj, co ty tu robisz? Duncan: Nic. Pogadać tylko chciałem. Gwen: Wow. A to jakaś nowość. Ezekiel wszedł do kabiny Susłów, a tam zastał Duncana obok Gwen. Ezekiel: Gwen, czemu rozmawiasz z tym bęcwałem? Pamiętasz, że on wolał Courtney od ciebie? Gwen: Co? Daj spokój, Ezekiel. Ezekiel i Duncan warczeli na siebie. Gwen: Opanujcie się, chłopaki! Ezekiel: Przez trzy miesiące musiałem się męczyć w więzieniu przez niego, bo mnie wystawił! Duncan: Chciałem, żebyś już nie był mutantem. Chyba tam się lepiej tobą zaopiekowali, niż żebyś był toksycznym i aspołecznym dziwolągiem! Cody natomiast jadł sobie bułkę. Cody: Jedyny pozytyw jest taki, że nie ma Sierry. Widzi Katie i Sadie opalające się na plaży. Na widok Katie Cody robi maślane oczy. Cody: Hejka. Przechodzi koło Katie. Katie: Cześć, Cody. Chcesz poopalać się z nami? Cody: Jasne. Czemu by nie? Położył się koło Katie. Sadie wzięła parasol. Drużyna Okoni znajdowała się na ceremonii eliminacji. Chris: Oddaliście głosy i podjęliście decyzję. Na talerzu mam dziesięć pianek. Osoba, która jej nie dostanie, uda się ruchomymi schodami do Dworca Centralnego. Chris: Uczestnik, którego imię padnie z moich ust, otrzyma ten cudowny łakoć. Bezpieczni są... Izzy. Rzuca piankę do dziewczyny. Chris: Bo mi jeszcze coś zrobisz. Katie, również jesteś bezpieczna. Katie nadziewa smakołyk na kij. Chris: Justin. Odbiera piankę. Chris: Gwen. Gwen wstaje. Chris: Owen. Owen: Juuu-huuu! Chris: Eva. Eva: Fajnie, że nikt na mnie nie głosował. Chris: Heather. Heather: Poważnie? Zostaję. Gwen: Jak widać. *przewraca oczami* Chris: Cody. Sorry, że tak musiałeś długo czekać, kolo. Cody: Luzik. Przybija piątkę z Gwen i bierze piankę. Chris: Mamy jeszcze trzy osoby i dwie pianki. Ezekiel, padł na ciebie tylko jeden głos. Ezekiel: Uh. Chris: Została dwójka najgorszych - Noah i Duncan. Za chwilę się dowiemy, kto z was opuści ten program... ...1 głos na Ezekiela... ...1 głos na Noah... ...2 głosy na Noah... ...1 głos na Duncana... ...2 głosy na Duncana... ...3 głosy na Duncana... ...4 głosy na Duncana... ...5 głosów na Duncana... ...6, 7, 8 głosów na Duncana! Opuszczasz program, kolo. Duncan: Wrr... Ezekiel: Na razie. Duncan odjeżdża ruchomymi schodami. Chris: Wyleciał już drugi, tym razem mocny zawodnik! Co drużyna Susłów zrobi bez Duncana? Czy Heather będzie chciała wrócić do domu? Komu uda się nie pokłócić z większością obozowiczów? Oglądajcie nas w kolejnym odcinku Reaktywacji Totalnej Porażki - Wyspy! Ekran się ściemnia. Po chwili pokazuje się ścieżka dźwiękowa zamykająca cały program. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Pochmurniaka Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama Recap: Island